18 going on 30
by LoVevm
Summary: AU. Veronica wishes things were different and when she gets that, she doesnt like what she gets. LoVe
1. Moving

18 going on 30

Rated : K+ for now...

I don't own veronica mars or the storyline to 13 going on 30

Crying. She's crying. I don't think I've ever heard her cry. Logan looked around the room trying to decide if he should go see if he can make her feel better, or just leave her alone. As he thought of the events that had just unfolded, by the joking around of Dick and Madison, he decided to try to talk to her. Logan slowly trudged over to the closet door and knocked softly.

"Ronnie... are you okay?" his voice questioned as sweetly as he could.

"Oh Logan" Veronica sniffled out, not moving from her spot on the closet floor.

Veronica started to rock in pure humiliation for what just happened. It was her 18th birthday and she invited all the 09ers over to her apartment. Veronica, just having moved to the town didn't understand how the 09er zip worked. She invited the 09er table to her party, having known them for a short while, and surprisingly they said they would go.

The only reason Veronica was accepted at the 09er table was because of Logan Echolls. Logan, being the richest student at Neptune High, was loved by all the haves, and hated by all the have not's. Logan had been friends with Veronica since he was 5, having lived across the street from her. When Logan was 11 his father told him that he was moving to Neptune and Logan spent his last 2 days with Veronica plotting on ways to hide him in her attic. Now, 7 years later, Veronica and her dad, Keith, relocated to Neptune to start up their own P.I. Company. Logan has plastered on the biggest grin ever since Veronica mysteriously called him out of the blue one night to tell him the good news.

"Hey, Logan!"

"Ronnie..?"

"You didn't forget about me yet did you?"

"Of course not, you're the redhead with the yellow teeth and braces aren't you?"

"That would be me! It's so nice to see that in your world, I still have cooties."

"Shut up Ronnie, I could never forget your gross blonde hair and those cute knee socks."

Veronica giggled silently.

"It was my soccer uniform!"

"I know you wore it to entice me, Mars"

"I was 7!"

"So? I know you still wanted me back then. Anyway, I doubt you called me to catch up on old times, what's up, Sugarpuss?"

"Well... I'm moving..."

"That's great! ...Right?"

"The thing is …I'm moving to Neptune"

A loud clutter was all Veronica heard, then sudden loud screams of joy. Veronica, not knowing what was going on started to scream his name.

"LOGAN! LOGAN! LO-"

"Sorry Ronnie, I'm here. I was just so excited to hear that your coming I dropped the phone."

"I'm happy you won't ignore me then... I was worried."

Things had been going great for Veronica, not knowing that the 09er's secretly hated her. The girls hated her for taking their 15 minutes of fame away when Logan wasn't interested in them anymore, and the boys were jealous that Logan had it all, money, popularity, and the hottest girl in school. Even though Veronica and Logan weren't going out officially, they spent most of their time together. When not together the 09er's were trying to convince Logan to leave Veronica out of their lives.

Thud Logan suddenly heard a loud noise and barged into the closet just in time to see sparkly stuff fall from the top shelf onto Veronica's head.

"Ronnie?" was the last thing Veronica heard before she passed out.

sorry its so short.. but this is the only place i could stop that made sense...


	2. whats going on?

18 going on 30

Rated: T

Disclaimer: I don't own Veronica Mars or the storyline to 18 going on 30

Veronica woke up slowly dreading what this day would have in store for her. She couldn't possibly face the 09er table, much less Logan. Sitting up, Veronica tried to make her eyes open while she made her way to the kitchen. When Veronica stuck her hand out to grab where the doorknob should have been, she smacked her hand into a fish tank.

"Ouch! What the-"Veronica let the sentence hang as she surveyed her room.

"Where the hell am I? The twilight zone?" Veronica walked through the strange looking room and opened up the door where her shower should have stood. The hallway ahead of her was long and had 7 other doors that led to mysterious places.

"Ever get the feeling that your name is Alice and some fat rabbit with a personality complex is going to tell you that he's late…" she muttered to herself.

Veronica began opening random doors trying to figure out where she was. As she looked through the third door on the left, she noticed a picture that was hanging beside a mirror over the bathroom sink. She made her way into the room feeling the soft cream carpet under her feet and loving the feeling. 'Well whoever lives here, I have to give them credit, its pretty swank…' She thought feeling the cool marble sink. She decided it was time to figure out who owned this cool digs and took it down the picture for a close inspection.

"Oh my gosh…" Veronica whispered.

In the picture she saw an older version of herself with a very blonde older man. She couldn't see the man's face that well, but she could tell that the couple was very much in love. "Aw, that's what I always wanted…" she stated looking at the couple lovingly.

As Veronica was hanging the picture back up, she glanced into the mirror to see how her hair was holding up. "WHAT THE HELL?" she screamed a little too loudly as her reflection looked back at her. In her reflection she saw the same girl as in the picture. Veronica, not being able to stand any longer collapsed onto the ledge of the bathtub and looked at her hands. On her left hand she noticed a very large rock.

"I got married? I must be dreaming!"

She took off the ring and was about to put it on the ledge of the sink when she saw an engraving.

"Ronnie, I'll love you forever. Soul mates forever and always, Dick"

"DICK?" she screamed as loud as she could looking back up at the picture, it became all too clear in her mind.

'This is all just a dream… a horrible, horrible dream' she thought as she decided to take a cold shower as to wake herself out of the nightmare. As she turned on the water she heard someone running towards where she was located.

The door swung open very quickly smacking very hard into the wall and Veronica was sure the plaster was broke.

"Ronnie are you okay sweetie?" Dick said rushing over to her side. A simple "huh" was all Veronica could voice at that moment.

"I heard you scream my name and I came running. Are you okay?" glancing over at the shower Dick let a smirk creep up his face.

"Gosh Ronnie, if you wanted to shower with me, all you have to do is ask."

Veronica looked at him, very red in the face. "Where am I?" she screamed at him. "Woah Ronnie… you're at our house. What's gotten into you? Did you fall and hit your head or something?" Dick said, screwing up his face.

"Our house?" Veronica cried out.

"Yes Ronnie… Our house… remember?" Dick spoke very slowly while searching her head for bruising.

"But… I hate you, Dick." Veronica stammered.

"What? Since when? Is this about Julie? I told you, it's just a movie. That kiss means nothing. I have to kiss her. Do you really think I would be that stupid to throw away our 9 year marriage?"

"9 year marriage?"

"Yes… and our 11 year relationship. Your so important to me Ronnie."

"Stop calling me Ronnie! Only Logan's allowed to call me that" she snapped at him.

"What's this about Logan? You haven't talked about that bastard in years." Dick said confused and started to get angry.

Veronica couldn't handle what Dick was telling her and ran out the door not looking back.

Once a safe distance away from the house, she did the only thing she could think of. She walked into the gas station and asked someone for a quarter. She called Weevil, and less than 10 minutes later Weevil came to get her.

"Haven't seen you around in a long time, I guess it's true what they say then, once a 09er always an 09er. As soon as you get in, it's "Bye guys! See you like never." Weevil said acidly.

"What are you talking about? Oh I don't know, just can you take me to see Logan please!" Veronica begged.

"Why should I go out of my way so you can go see him? He doesn't want anything to do with you Veronica, give it up. Also, what happened with you and Dick-head? Have a fight or something? Is big Dick not letting little Dick into the will and your trying to escape? Little Dick not letting you get the new Benz cause you refuse to put out? Common now Veronica, even Kendall knew she had to give big Dick some loving to get some of the pot, she's not that bright either."

Veronica, red as a tomato, turned around to stomp off and Weevil stopped her. He handed her his helmet and motioned for her to get on. Veronica jumped on and Weevil took her to go see Logan.

Veronica knocked on a very old historian house's door. Weevil had dropped her off in front of it and told her that he will only be a couple of blocks away if she needed to escape anytime soon. She thanked him with a big hug and promised to keep in touch. Now, waiting for Logan to answer his door, she wished she could escape. Veronica heard the doorknob move and she was greeted by a gorgeous looking Logan.

"Veronica…? What are you doing here? Where's Dick?"

"I don't know… I don't care."

"Well Veronica, you should go back home and wait for him" he slammed the door in her face.

"What's wrong with you Logan? The last thing I remember is you were with me on my birthday, I have no idea what's going on…" Veronica said to herself. She slumped down onto his porch and started to cry.

Logan opened up his door and stared at her.


End file.
